Individual pages or sections of printed products, and especially of newspaper products, which have been printed in broadsheet format, such as, for example, title pages, can be provided with sections that are particularly effective for advertising purposes. This can be accomplished by the use of various pre-folding devices, such as a plough fold, for example, which generate supplementary longitudinal folds.
Sections of this type have not been able to be produced in newspaper products in tabloid format. This is because a web, that is used to produce a newspaper product in tabloid format, as opposed to broadsheet format, is printed horizontally, not vertically, and a first fold, also called the nose, which is usually generated on a former, is slit open in this case. A so-called reading fold, which is formed as the second fold, extends crosswise to the direction of paper travel.
With newspaper products which are configured in tabloid format, in order to generate a section on the title page or on the first page of a section in the manner used to produce a newspaper product in broadsheet format using a plough fold, as described in the prior paragraphs, a section, that is longer in the direction of web travel, would have to be produced, and the projecting section would have to be folded in opposite to the cross fold direction. This type of production is not feasible for performance at a reasonable cost using rotary printing presses or folding units of rotary printing presses that have constant cut-off lengths.
Nevertheless, folded-in sections, which have a fold line that extends transversely to the reading fold, can offer interesting sections that can be used effectively for advertisement in newspaper products in tabloid format, assuming that suitable folding elements for the interior and exterior pages of the newspaper product are available. Interior pages, with edges that project beyond the title page, either at the head and/or at the foot of the newspaper product, and which interior pages are called pop-ups, can also be desirable.
A rotary printing press is known from WO 2005/105447 A1. Using that printing press, printed products can be produced in a special format using a plough fold, and resulting in the production of printed products that are arranged in tabloid format when they are folded together. In this case, a plate cylinder is loaded with printing formes that extend over its entire length. Each such printing forme has a narrow print image in the area near its end surfaces, and has print images, in a horizontal tabloid format, in the center area of the printing forme. A web of special width is then printed, at its center, with four horizontal tabloid pages arranged side by side. The web is also printed, at its edge areas, with the width of each such printed edge area corresponding to approximately half the height of one tabloid page, and is printed with half tabloid pages, also arranged horizontally. The total resulting web width corresponds to approximately five times the height of one tabloid page. After printing of the web, the edge areas of the web are each folded in by a plough fold. After this web edge folding, the resultant folded web, which is now four horizontal tabloid pages in width, is cut lengthwise at the center into two partial webs of equal width. The two partial webs, which are each already folded along one edge area, are then either placed one on top of another and are then fed to a shared former, or are fed straight through to a group of two formers. The former or formers fold the resultant ribbon, which may be comprised of the several partial webs placed one on top of another, or the partial webs, at the center, with the former fold direction being opposite to the direction of the plough fold. A cross fold can then be made. The result is the formation of printed products comprised of two tabloid pages that are folded lengthwise on top of one another, with backs together, when the cross fold is opened, and with one folded portion folded in toward the tabloid pages.
A printing press is known from DE 10 2005 031 101 A1. Using this printing press, printed pages arranged in horizontal tabloid format can be printed on a web as pop-up products, such as, for example, products comprising a page that projects beyond the actual product dimensions on one side of the product, can be produced by using printed images and partial webs of different widths.